


Steve Begs and Bruce Gets His Way and Everybody is Happy

by ErraticNeurosis



Series: Experiments [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Orders, PWP, PWP without Porn, RACK - Freeform, Safer Sex, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticNeurosis/pseuds/ErraticNeurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants to apologize to Steve for getting a little out of hand during their sex marathon but Steve informs him that's there's nothing to apologize for. Bruce finds out what Steve really wants and happily gives it to him, but because Steve is such a good boyfriend they decide to film it so Tony won'y miss out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Begs and Bruce Gets His Way and Everybody is Happy

A week or two after what Steve could only describe as their sex marathon Bruce kind of shuffled into the gym. Steve was doing his evening workout and the new punching bag Tony had designed for him (Tony said he got tired of having to repair the ceiling five times a week) was holding up well under Tony's veritable siege.

 

Steve noticed Bruce when he entered but he doesn’t say anything. It had been a long week and he just wanted a little silence. That was one of the things he loved about Bruce, he understood that sometimes quiet was all you needed. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be in the cards tonight. Bruce was trying to subtly edge his way over to the back corner of the gym where Steve's enhanced equipment was.

 

He wasn't really that surprised, Bruce had been a little off even since that night. He hadn't kissed Steve once, he'd waited for Steve to be the first one to touch. He'd also seemed . . . nervous, which was something Bruce never was. He was always calm and steady, unless The Hulk took over of course, but most of the time Bruce was their rock.

 

"Steve? I need to talk to you." There was a loud thwack and then silence as Steve landed his last punch.

 

He turned to face Bruce. He couldn't help but smile, he looked so sweet and unsure. Just like during his first weeks on the helicarrier before the battle of New York. Now Bruce knew he was loved, knew he was wanted, and that he had a place. Steve felt a twist in his stomach, it was wrong of him to find Bruce attractive when he was clearly stressed out over something. It was just hard when his boyfriend was so damn adorable all the time.

 

"Yeah I assumed something was going on." Steve tried to hold Bruce's gaze but he was still so new to all this. He ends up staring at the floor near Bruce's feet (he’s always hated wearing shoes for some reason, even in Tony's lab, which worries Steve to no end) and rubbing a hand through his damp hair.

 

"I just want to apologize if I-" Steve could already feel himself blushing.

 

Technically he has seventy years on Bruce and Tony but that doesn’t mean anything when you don’t have any experience to go with those years. Steve is always waiting for Bruce and Tony to realize that he’s just muddling along, pretending to know what to do and say. He knows they both love him, maybe almost as much as he loves them, but they always seem to know how to do relationships and somehow Steve feels a little left out sometimes.

 

"What? No. No, you didn't do anything Steve." Bruce shrugs his shoulders and laughs. He looks a little exasperated.

 

"Why are you laughing? You've been acting different ever since we . . . um well you know, that night. I just figured I-" Great, now he can’t even get a full sentence out.

 

"No no no. Steve, Steve I did something. God, you are just too good for me aren't you?" A slow smile spreads across Bruce's face but Steve can see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He wishes Bruce could grasp just how good he.

 

"Ok now I'm definitely lost."

 

"Well this is about "that night," if that's what we're calling it." Bruce shifts his weight a little and he seems nervous again. Steve wants to hug him or grab him by the back of the neck and kiss him just like he likes but he can tell Bruce needs to get this out first.

 

"I want to start by saying that I definitely enjoyed that night. More that I was expecting. It was just- ok back to the subject at hand. I'm sure that you noticed that I was- not exactly- myself, you could say?"

 

Steve feels himself flare bright red. None of them have really talked about that night all that much, even though Steve suspected that none of them have been able to stop thinking about it. Every morning he’s woken up hard and gasping with the sound of Bruce's commanding voice in his head, and the overwhelming feeling too much, not enough coursing through him. He also hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Tony's promise that they should do it again.

 

“I certainly did.” Steve sees Bruce withdraw within himself, his eyes darkening. He’s said the wrong thing.

 

“I just wanted to apologize, I got overwhelmed and lost control a little. I promise it won’t happen again, I-”

 

“Bruce there’s nothing to apologize for. I-uh-I loved it.” Steve forces himself to make eye contact with Bruce, he has to know that what he’s saying is the absolute truth.

 

“You what?” Bruce looks lost again but Steve notices that dark, closed-off tinge in his eyes is gone. Steve steps a little closer and takes his wrist, rubbing Bruce’s palm in a way that he hopes will reassure him.

 

“It was-I mean, it was incredibly sexy. I,uh-” Steve immediately drops his eyes to floor again. He  manages to keeps his voice strong but he can’t help the pauses and stutters.

 

“It was?” Bruce sounds slightly hopeful, as if he couldn’t imagine Steve would have felt that way.

 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” Steve twines his fingers between Bruce’s and steps a little closer. He’s not like Tony, he can’t just come out and say that he wants his boyfriend to fuck him like an animal with an authority kink.

 

Steve glances up and sees the little half-smile Bruce is giving him,

 

“Oh?” Bruce runs his hand up Steve’s arm to the back of his neck.

  
  


Steve feels Bruce squeeze his fingers with his other hand. He can tell Bruce doesn’t fully believe that he hasn’t done something wrong. He swallows and tells himself to just say what he wants. He needs Bruce to believe him.

 

Steve leans down, brushing his nose across Bruce’s cheek,

 

“I want to do it again. Feeling you take control, take me out of my head, it was amazing.”

 

Bruce leans into Steve’s touch, eyes closed against his neck,

 

“How can you say that when I could have hurt you?”

 

Steve wraps his arms around Bruce snugly. He’s glad Bruce can’t see how much his words have hurt him,

 

“Bruce, I know you could never do anything hurt me.  I fight beside you every day, I trust you with my life, you know that. And I know that if you had truly lost control for even a moment that night you would have told Tony and I, and kept us safe.”

 

Steve can feel Bruce relaxing as he speaks, all the tension leaving his muscles.

 

“You always know just the perfect thing to say don’t you?” Bruce laughs softly and kisses his neck.

 

“It’s easy when all I have to say is how much you mean to me.” Steve whispers, lips brushing across the shell of Bruce’s ear. Bruce doesn’t say anything for several long moments, he just presses his lips against Steve’s skin a little more insistently.

 

“Steve . . . ” Bruce leans back, looking into Steve’s eyes.

 

“How about instead of talking you take me upstairs?” Steve surprises himself, he usually isn’t this forward. Bruce inhales through his nose, chuckling.

 

“Are you sure?” Steve doesn’t reply, instead he slides his fingers into Bruce’s curls gently, tilting his neck back.

 

Steve always starts kisses slowly, he likes to savour things. His lips are only slightly parted and for a while, there’s just the quiet sounds of their breath. Then Bruce runs his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip and moans softly. Steve twists his fingers deeper in Bruce’s hair and bends him back, mouthing down his neck. He sucks lightly, not wanting to leave bruises and runs his teeth across Bruce’s pulse point.

 

Bruce moans and pulls Steve back up to meet his mouth. This time their kiss isn’t as chaste or delicate. Steve gasps when he feels one of Bruce’s hands slip under the waistband of his sweatpants. He grabs his ass and laughs against Steve’s throat when he feels him jump slightly.

 

“Let’s get to the elevator before Tash shows up for her workout.” Bruce breathes heavily.

 

“Little late for that boys, but feel free to find a room, I’m certainly hoping you will.” Tash calls from a treadmill a few feet away. Steve jumps away from Bruce, cursing Natasha’s assassin-born ability to walk completely silently. As much as Tony might love it he can never seem to get used to PDA. It’s not that people didn’t have sex in the 40s, there was just a different sense of privacy and decency.

 

“Tash can’t you seem I’m trying to get lucky?” Steve has never fully understood it, but Bruce’s and Natasha’s relationship seems to alternate between silent acknowledgment and witty quipping.

 

“Bruce! Can we just-” Steve can feel himself turning redder by the second. He doesn’t meet Natasha’s eyes as he drags Bruce towards the elevator. Bruce laughs and Steve only blushes a deeper shade of vermillion.

 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, we weren’t doing anything.” Bruce waves at Natasha as the doors to the elevator slide closed. She just shakes her head and starts up the treadmill.

 

Steve’s leans against the wall and tries to will the red flush on his face away. Bruce lets his eyes run over Steve’s body, enjoying the view. Even red as a tomato he’s so beautiful Bruce can hardly believe it. Bruces sidles over, smiling slyly.

 

“So, I seem to remember you saying that you couldn’t stop thinking about that night?” Bruce places his hands on Steve’s hips and leans closer. His lips are just a few centimeters from Steve’s. Steve bends towards his touch, but Bruce turns his head at the last moments and bites his earlobe gently.

 

“Steve, how am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?” Bruce purrs, working his way down Steve’s neck with his tongue. Steve knows Bruce is playing with him and he feels heat pool low in his stomach, his cock thickening slightly. Bruce’s thigh slides between his legs and Steve moans, tilting his back to give Bruce better access to his throat.

 

“Just kiss me again.” Steve murmurs pulling Bruce closer to him by his shoulders. He licks his neck, rolling his hips against Bruce’s thigh.

 

Steve sucks on his bottom lip and nips him teasingly. Bruce plays along, deepening the kiss until it’s sloppy and desperate. Steve gasps as Bruce rubs against his erection slowly with his thigh. He doesn’t notice that Bruce has grabbed his wrists until he’s forced them above his head.

 

“Now Steve, be a good boy and tell me all the filthy things you want me to do to you.” This time Steve can’t break Bruce’s gaze as much as he might want to. His mind goes blank and all there is, is how much Bruce wants him. He can see the desire in his eyes, the edges of his irises the darkest shade of green, barely changed.  Bruce’s hands are hot on his skin and Steve loves it, loves how much Bruce needs him.

 

“I-I want you to give it to me-rough and hard the way you did that night to Tony.” Steve hears Bruce’s breath stutter and his fingers tighten around his wrists. Bruce twists his hand, holding both of Steve’s wrists together as he slides his other hand down Steve’s stomach. His hand hovers over Steve’s cock, where it is clearly pushing up against the fabric.

 

Bruce glances back up at Steve,

 

“And?”

 

“And-ah-I love it when you . . . call me names.” Bruce growls and Steve’s voice drops to a whisper even though he knows they’re alone. He rushes through the last part of his sentence and feels blood rush to his face. Steve wonders how someone forcing you to embarrass yourself, expose yourself, can be so hot.

 

Bruce still hasn’t touched Steve’s cock and he whimpers, almost to quiet to hear. He can’t stop himself from twisting his hips and trying to rub down against Bruce’s thigh.

 

“Say please, whore, and I might.” Steve bites his lip and pushes his hips further forward.

 

“Ple-” Steve begins to moan,

 

“Sirs? I hate to disturb, but Mr. Barton has called the elevator.” Jarvis’ voice echoes in the elevator. Steve could swear that there’s a humorous note to his usual neutral British tone.

 

“I guess you’ll have to wait till I have you on your knees on my bed.” Bruce growls into Steve’s ear. He pulls him out of the elevator and down the hall to his bedroom, occasionally stopping to push him against the wall. Steve moans occasionally, sinking into the feeling of Bruce’s hands on his skin. He never stops whispering about all the things he’s going to do him and Steve is content to let Bruce take control.

 

He is nearly shaking by the time they make it to Bruce’s bed, and he easily pushes him down onto the bedspread. Bruce stands between Steve’s spread legs and places a hand on his chest, bending down to kiss his neck, as he sucks on the sensitive skin of Steve’s collarbone he slides his hand under his t-shirt, inching it up his chest. Steve arches his back and tears the shirt off. Bruce crawls over him, planting his knees on either side his hips, and dips down to lick one of Steve’s nipple.

 

“Stop squirming.” Bruce forces Steve’s wrists back above his head and sucks hard on Steve’s nipple as if to admonish him.

 

“Ah-what about Tony- god.” Steve doesn’t know why, but he wishes Tony could see this.

 

“You know he won’t mind.” Bruce doesn’t look up from the trail of hickies he’s making down Steve’s chest. By the time he reaches his stomach the ones around his nipple have already begun to purple and fade. Bruce just sees that as a reason to make more.

 

“. . . I want to film it. So he can watch later.” Bruce stops, tensing above Steve. Steve isn’t sure why he said it. He just knows that he wants to be a part of this moment somehow. He also knows that he wants to be able to see this over and over because once isn’t going to be enough.

 

“Pants off. Now.” His fingers scramble across the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants as he tries to tear them of his body. Steve lifts his hips even though he’s slightly confused.

 

“Wha-” Steve is interrupted by Bruce yanking his pants off entirely.

 

“That is the sexiest thing you’ve ever said. Jarvis? Can you help us out?” Bruce undoes his belt and pushes his jeans down his thighs, kicking them off.

 

“Of course Dr. Banner. Would you like audio as well?” Bruce falls back onto the bed, settling above Steve, grinning wickedly,

 

“Steve moans like such a needy little slut, we would never want Tony to miss that, would we Steve?” He runs his fingers up Steve’s cock as he speaks. Steve can already feel precome leaking down the head.

 

“No sir, we wouldn’t.” Steve pants, arching his hips up into Bruce’s maddeningly light touches.

 

“Everything has been arranged.”

 

Bruce doesn’t reply. He stares into Steve’s eyes as he slowly tightens his grip around his cock and begins to stroke him as slowly as he can. Bruce continues to tease Steve, occasionally dipping down to kiss him or suck a new hickie onto his neck.

 

The minutes pass and Steve is reduced to a mewling mess. He strains against Bruce’s grip on his wrists. He knows he could easily pull away, but he likes to imagine that he can’t.

 

“Oh-Bruce-please.” Steve voice rings through room, desperate and slightly breathless.

 

“Please what whore?” Bruce twists his hand and Steve gasps at the added friction. He’s breathless when he sees Bruce’s eyes flare green.

 

“Please give me more.” Steve arches his back, spreading his thighs. Bruce knows he’s trying to entice him into giving him what he wants. It’s probably going to work.

 

“Please give me more, what?” Bruce continues to stroke Steve with one hand, using the other to pinch Steve’s nipple.

 

“Please give me more sir.” Bruce smiles pulls him up into a kiss. Steve barely has a chance to settle his arms around Bruce’s waist before he’s whispering, breath cool on his skin,

 

“On you knees like a good little soldier.” Bruce rolls his hips against Steve as he speaks, pushing Steve’s cock against his stomach. Steve swallows, almost melting into the mattress at his words. Bruce slides off his lap and moves to the dresser to get the bottle of lube and condoms. He leans back on the dresser as Steve slowly moves to kneel in the middle of the mattress.

 

“Ass in the air, and spread those legs, you’re not fooling anyone, I know what a cock slut you are.” Steve feels precome drip onto the bedspread and he flushes as he arches his back. He’s facing Bruce but in a few moments Bruce will see him. Steve’s cock twitches. Feeling so exposed like this, he can barely think, it’s a heady rush he’s never experienced before Bruce and Tony.

 

He knows this should feel shameful, embarrassing, but all he knows is how much he needs Bruce to see him. Sometimes Steve feels like he’s disappearing behind his shield and Bruce and Tony ground him, make him feel like he’s a person. When Tony or Bruce fucks him like he’s doing now, they’re just fucking Steve Rodgers.

 

Steve hears Bruce cross the room and come to kneel behind Steve and his thoughts snap back to the current moment. Steve shivers feeling Bruce’s eyes on him. He remains silents running his hands over Steve’s back and ass. Steve feels him brace one hand on his shoulder and moments later Bruce brings his other hand down his left thigh, hard. Steve gasps, lurching forward. Steve is reduced to little gasps and broken moans by the time Bruce stops.

 

“Such a good boy. Taking what I give you like that. You’re so good.” Bruce coos, rubbing his hands soothingly over Steve’s reddened skin.

 

“Wish you could see yourself like this. You’re so beautiful. Who knows, maybe I’ll make you watch the video while you stroke that amazing cock later tonight. Would you like that Steve?” Bruce continues in his soft voice. Steve can hear him slicking his fingers up and rolling a condom onto his length. Steve pushes his hips back, wanting to feel Bruce inside him.

 

“Very much sir.” Steve groans as Bruce teases his fingertip against his hole. He continues to rub and circle the muscle and Steve pants, breath hot on the bedsheets, trying push back onto Bruce.

 

“You’re so tight Steve, I’ve never fucked a slut that was so tight.” Bruce pushes just the very tip of his finger into Steve and he sags deeper into the mattress.

 

“I’m glad you like it sir-ah!” Steve gives a little shout as Bruce slaps his ass.

 

“Keep giving me tongue like that and I’ll have to punish you.” He shoves his finger in the rest of the way, roughly rubbing against his prostate.

 

“I’m sorry sir.” Steve moans. Bruce pulls his finger out and Steve tightens around him, not wanting to be empty. He chuckles and runs his hand down Steve’s back,

 

“Such a greedy little hole . . . say it, say you have a tight greedy hole.” Steve shudders at the hard edge to Bruce’s order. His voice is slightly deeper than it was before, Steve can hear it rumbling in his chest. Then Bruce slips two fingers back into him and he can barely breath,

 

“I have a greedy tight little hole.” He manages to breath out. His fingers are digging into bedsheets viciously and Steve reminds himself not to tear them. He can feel himself trembling, every part of him desperate for Bruce’s touch.

 

“And who’s is it?” Bruce scissors his fingers quickly and forces another in. Steve fucks himself back onto Bruce’s hand, loving the burn.

 

“Yours sir!” This time Steve’s voice is a shout, he arches into Bruce’s touch. He tightens around Bruce’s fingers, his orgasm catching him by surprise. His come spurts into the sheet below him, cock jerking as Steve moans Bruce’s name into the bed.

 

“That’s right.” Bruce purrs, rubbing his hand reassuringly across Steve’s back. Steve tries to respond, only managing quiet breathy sounds that aren’t words.

 

“You’re so good for me Steve.” Bruce starts to slide his fingers out of Steve gently even though he knows he won’t be sore.

 

“No-ah-want you.” Steve rocks back slightly, following Bruce’s hand. He shifts his weight onto one arm, reaching back to grab Bruce’s wrist.

 

“Please. I want to feel you come. Inside me.” Steve whispers, pulling Bruce’s fingers deeper inside himself. Bruce doesn’t say anything but Steve can hear him breathing heavily. The air is thick with the scent of Bruce’s want and sweat and Steve’s come.

 

Bruce, gently slips out of Steve, twisting his hand out his grip. Then he smoothes his hands across his hips and turns Steve onto his back, his touch light. Steve wraps his legs around Bruce’s waist pulling them closer together. He gazes into his eyes and they are the soft brown color he loves.

 

“I don’t know what I did to get you.” Bruce murmurs, twining his fingers with Steve’s tightly.

 

“Touch me?” Steve voice sounds soft and plaintive. He stretches his arm out to Bruce, trying to pull his against his chest. Bruce settles against his chest, running his lips along his throat and collarbones.

 

Steve can feel hard Bruce is, his cock nestled between their stomachs. His slips a hand between them circling his fingers around the shaft of his cock. Bruce worries his teeth on Steve’s neck as he rubs his thumb across the head of Bruce’s cock. The condom is lubricated but Steve wishes he could feel Bruce’s slick skin and precome on his fingers.

 

“I want you to come inside me.” Steve breathes into Bruce’s ear. He rolls his hips and tightens his legs around Bruce’s waist.

 

“Please, you know you want.” Bruce laughs and runs his fingers through Steve’s hair.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He says as shifts his weight onto his forearm and rubs his cock against Steve’s slick hole. He slides in slowly, but all in one stroke, never breaking eye contact with Steve as he sinks into him. Steve thinks that in some ways this is more intense than before. Everything is so close and hot.

 

Bruce thrusts slowly, pressing firmly against Steve’s prostate on each stroke. They don’t kiss, instead breathing against each other, keeping their eyes locked. Steve can see the moment Bruce starts to come, his pupils expanding wildly. Steve holds Bruce as deeply inside himself as can as Bruce shakes through his Orgasm, every muscle tight. Bruce slips out of Steve, burying his face against his neck. For a few moments they’re silent, simply listening to the sound of each other’s breath.

 

Suddenly Steve flips Bruce onto his back, straddling his hips. He grins down at Bruce,

 

“So when will you ready for round two?” Bruce laughs and whips a pillow at his head.

 

“Try next month.” Bruce says stretching his arms over his head.

  
“Well it’ll be worth the wait.” Steve says before pressing his lips to Bruce’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope this wasn't too long, I just had a lot of sexy feelings to get out! Part Three is definitely going to happen and I'm throwing around some ideas in my head for that. Comments and reviews much appreciated! Also these characters are of course, not mine.


End file.
